Weslife
by NathansBird
Summary: Wes looks like a ordanary teenage boy but when he tells Blaine  Wes's loyal boyfreind  about his problem will Blaine be able to handle it.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a new story that I'm not too sure of it yet my last story was a bit crazy so hopefully this is toned down a bit. By the way since your reading this you're totally awesome. I love the heading (if you don't know there's a boy band called Westlife.) GO WES.**_

_**Heather XOXO**_

**Weslife**

Wes's parents weren't ordinary people. They where... mermaids I know what you're thinking, "mermaids aren't real there magic things." But it's true, they live in there indoor swimming pool. They eat, act and talk like ordinary people. Wes was having dinner with his parents and the question popped up again.

"When will I turn into a mermaid?" asked Wes on his separate little table beside the swimming pool.

"I don't know son," said his fat and hairy father. "Maybe it's because you're not macho enough yet."

"Honey don't worry," Wes's mother's voice was soft and lulling. "You just a late bloomer," His mother was beautiful with long flowing black hair. It was obvious that Wes got his good looks from his Mom.

"But I don't want to be a mermaid! I want to stay normal and spend time with my friends!"

"But honey your friends can come here."

"But Mom they won't want to be friends with a mermaid! And if they do you will be here and they will see you... well TOP LESS! It's bad enough in front of me, your own son. No one asked me what I want, I want to be normal!"

And with that Wes left the room, slamming the door on the way out.

"Do you want me to go get him?" asked David the butler. He was about the same age as Wes, but slightly younger. He was a mermaid that hasn't changed yet too, and he was wearing a black suit and a bow tie. Wes felt like he was the only one in this house he could really talk to.

"No, he just needs a moment alone," said Wes's dad, John. "He will get over it."

BEEP BEEP... BEEP BEE, tap. Wes switched of his alarm. He was probably the only teenager who liked going to school, for three reasons... 1, he gets to see Blaine 2, he gets away from his parents and 3, he see's Blaine. Blaine is Wes's boyfriend, and whenever Wes thought of him his heart fluttered. Today's the big day, he was going to tell Blaine about his... erm problem. So Wes got on his Dalton uniform. He looked as sexy as ever, so he walked downstairs and got in his red Ferrari. When he got to school he parked his car and went to look for Blaine. Wes spotted him, he was laughing to one of his friends. But to Wes it seemed like it was in slow motion. Blaine saw him, waved and ran over.

"Oh there you are, I would like you to meet K... oh he's gone odd." Said Blaine, "Hey what's up you seem upset"

"Blaine there's something I need to tell you, but not here how's about tonight at 8 in breadstix."

"Okay, but you better not be dumping me alright," he winked. "Now got to go, see you in English," He said running of.

Wes went off to his Spanish class, but the entire lesson Wes thought about how Blaine would react. He would probably just laugh so Wes needed to show him his Mom and Dad. Next was English, Blaine sat in front of Wes. That meant he could stare at his manly biceps for the whole lesson. When he went home he went straight to his parents. This was the awkward part.

"Dad, Mom."

"Yes Wes dear."

"You know how I will stay as a mermaid forever."

"Yes, go on."

"Well there's this guy, Blaine, I'm dating..."

CRASH! "Sorry," David whimpered. He dropped a platter of glass coups, he was listening to Wes. David was happy to hear that Wes was gay but extremity upset that he was unavailable.

"David you okay?" Wes asked.

"Yes, yes sorry about that do continue." Even Wes's voice made David turn to jelly.

"So I was saying Blaine my boyfriend so could I tell him about you?"

"He is a boy?" his Dad stated.

"Yes sure but you do know that if he tells anyone his memories of you will be blanked."

"Yes, yes I know Mom, so if he doesn't believe me can I show him you?"

"NO!"

"Sure, your father will just in your pool is that okay?"

"Yeah fine," and with that Wes was off. At six he started to get ready he wore skinny jeans, a red scarf, a white vest top and a navy blue waistcoat as breadstix was not fancy but he still wanted to look nice. It was only 6:30 but he still walked down to breadstix. He arrived at 7, an hour early but he was glad he wasn't late. He had misery stuck in his head so he quietly stated singing.

Oh yeah  
>Oh yeah<p>

So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend  
>And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send<br>Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper then they seem  
>You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be<p>

So let me be, and I'll set you free

I am in misery  
>There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah<br>Why won't you answer me?  
>The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah<p>

Girl you really got me bad  
>You really got me bad<br>Now I'm gonna get you back  
>I'm gonna get you back <p>

Blaine came in without Wes knowing and he was wearing a sequined jacket with tassels and LEGGINGS!

Not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know  
>It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show<p>

So let me be, and I'll set you free

I am in misery  
>And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah<br>Why won't you answer me?  
>The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah<p>

Girl you really got me bad  
>You really got me bad<br>And now I'm gonna get you back  
>Now I'm gonna get you back<p>

Wes sang with Blaine at the end somehow they managed to make it into a duet, and they sounded totally awesome.

I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you  
>I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to roam<p>

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?  
>Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?<br>Why do you do what you do to me yeah?  
>Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?<p>

I am in misery  
>and there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah<br>Why won't you answer me?  
>The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah<p>

Girl you really got me bad  
>You really got me bad<br>And now I'm gonna get you back  
>I'm gonna get you back<p>

Girl you really got me bad  
>You really got me bad<br>And now I'm gonna get you back  
>I'm gonna get you back<p>

Girl you really got me bad  
>You really got me bad<br>And now I'm gonna get you back  
>I'm gonna get you back<p>

Girl you really got me bad  
>You really got me bad<br>Now I'm gonna get you back  
>I'm gonna get you back<p>

When they finished everyone in breadsix clapped for them.

Blaine sat down, "ok that was just slightly embarrassing and random."

Wes started laughing, Blaine's outfit was crazy. But somehow he pulled it off. His jacket was open with his chest showing (slightly hairy but still hot,) and his leggings were a bit revealing.

"What, what is it?" Blaine confused expression was really cute thought Wes.

When Wes finally composed himself he said, "that outfit is different to what you normally wear isn't it?"

"It's just to express myself."

"You look like a younger Robbie Williams!"

"What about you, you look like Joe Jonas!"

"Wait, wait this is silly," said a hurt Wes. He liked his clothes, "My reason for taking you hear is to tell you something."

"Hey can we eat first?"

Oh yeah Wes was so nervous he forgot all about food. Wes ordered stake and chips, when Blaine asked for a four cheese tagliatelle.

"So what did you need to tell me?"

"Well... erm... it's just that... well."

"Spit it out man," Blaine laughed.

"Well I'm a mermaid," Wes said looking down not wanting to see Blaine's expression. Blaine burst out laughing just as the waitress came with the food.

"What's so funny?" she asked Blaine.

He said, "just tell me mermaid have a big tail right? And live under water right? And look nothing like my boyfriend Wes?"

"Yes, yes and yes," she said confused.

"It's true Blaine," Wes said when she had walked away. "Our kinds have been around for decades, living in indoor pools or rivers without humans knowing. You see we live our life as a human for about 17 years then we change."

But this information just made Blaine laugh even more.

"Stop it Wes you're killing me."

"Fine then if you don't believe me I will have to show you..."

"How on earth are you going to show me?"

"I'll show you my parent!" Wes stood up left way too much money on the table, grabbed Blaine by the hand and led him outside.

Wes felt nervous, extremely nervous he thought _"Should I do this he is just my high school boyfriend. No wait I think Blaine might be my true love he will stay with me till the end right... wrong no fully gown mermaid has ever gone out with a human before. But at least he will always be there for me." _

Wes was so deep in his thoughts he forgot to turn to the left to get to his house so Blaine bumped into him.

"Hey, hello anyone in there?" said Blaine while tapping Wes's head.

Oh what oh yeah it's down here," said Wes's confused voice.

"_Yes well actually it feels like there's two of me fighting each other." _Wes thought to himself.

Blaine thought Wes sound cute when he was confused but he was to busily thinking to notice.

"_Oh my god maybe he was serous I mean why would he go to all the bother of making him go to his house. No mermaids aren't real they are make believe, could it I mean Wes has seen my Mom and Dad and I've never seen his."_

"So here we are," said Wes's shaking voice.

Blaine was led into Wes's house. They passed David who gave Blaine a filthy look. Then they wear outside the door to Wes's parent's room. Wes took a couple of deep breaths as Blaine asked, "you don't have to do this. I mean why would you show me?"

"No Blaine you need to see this I've put it off for too long. I want to be with you forever so I need to show you this."

Wes opened the door and what Blaine saw would change him forever. What he saw was Wes's Mum swimming in a pool and she was a mermaid! Wes wasn't joking. Blaine just stared for a while. He was frozen...

_**So that was it I hope you liked it. Please write a review telling me to write on or to stop because it's that terrible. Hopefully that was a cliff hanger, so yeah please review/alert/favourite. **_

_**Love you all xoxo. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay fist of all I would like to say a thanks to Fiona for reading this (you are so awesome.) And secondly I'd like to say that the David is David Thompson not Karofsky he is the warbler. I still can't believe he has a second name that's so awesome. And sorry it took so long to write this. **_

_**Heather OXOXO**_

**Chapter two.**

Then after about ten minutes of Blaine being frozen to the spot, while Wes and his Mom were biting the nails so much that their fingers bled, Blaine just ran. Blaine ran down the street. He ran past the shed he and Wes used to make out in. He even ran past his own house. He ran and ran, he didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that he needed to get away from them and fast. He started crying, not because people were pointing and laughing at his clothes. He was crying because he felt betrayed, he asked Wes out because he thought he knew all about him, the good and the bad parts. But now he knows that he never knew all about him.

"_How could he be a mermaid it must just be a dream so I'll go to bed and when I wake up it will all be a silly dream."_

So Blaine ran back to his house he ran past his Mom and Dad.

"Honey? What's up?" Blaine's Mom asked seeing the tears in his eyes.

Blaine ignored her and ran to his bed.

"_It must just be a dream. Get to sleep and it will all be ok."_

Blaine went to sleep with this thought going over and over in his mind.

Wes was left, Blaine had left him alone with his Mom.

"Oh, honey don't worry he just needs time to think."

"No, no he ran! He's scared of you... of ME! He's defiantly going to leave me now!"

"No, honey your wrong..."

"No, Mom your wrong who would want to go out with a mermaid." Screams Wes before running to his room.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" said David, no one knew he was there he was just listening to this augment.

"Yes please," But just as David was leaving Katrina called out. "Wait, David I know about your feelings for Wes. And I'd just like to say that I want you two together, and that I want you to make Wes feel happy."

David was shocked that his emotions were that obvious bet he managed to stumble a, "yes. Don't worry I will."

David ran up the stairs two a time. When he got to Wes's bedroom door he could hear Wes crying. David walked in to see Wes had his head in his pillow.

"Wes..." David said as he sat beside him. After a few minutes of silence Wes spoke,

"He's going hate me and leave and I'm going to have to erase his memories of me and he is the only person that knows me for all my life."

"Hey... hey it's going to be okay and if he leaves you then you know that he is just a big coward. Anyway I've know you for my whole life."

"Yeah, but you'll never love me and you're going to leave after you turn into a mermaid."

"I will always be with you Wes, and I... I do love and I always have."

"Your serious," David nodded. "I love too but I always thought you were straight..."

But he was interrupted when David kissed him. It was magic.

20 years later...

"Hey Blaine what happened to that old friend of yours was it Wes or something." Said a boy at a bar.

"What are you talking about Kurt I don't know anybody called Wes I think you have had a little too much to drink."

"In high school on the first day I came you said you had a boyfriend called Wes," Kurt replied.

"I have no idea what you're talking about it's probably just dream."

"But..."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Meanwhile...

"David give me the remote."

"After 15years of marriage I'm still getting beat up by you."

"Ha, ha, ha you're so funny... not now give it here." Since Wes can be quite strict David gave him the remote "CLICK"

"Now on the news at ten Mr. Wazzle killed Barak Obama all he had to say was this."

A clip of Mr. Wazzle came up.

I don't dance.  
>I know you can Not a chance, no. If I could do this, well, you could do that.<br>But I don't dance.  
>Hit it out of the park!<br>I don't dance.  
>I say you can.<br>There's not a chance.  
>Slide home, you score, swingin' on the dance floor.<br>I don't dance, no.  
>Hey batter batter, hey batter batter, swing.<br>I've got to just do my thing.  
>Hey batter batter, hey batter batter swing.<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
>Two steppin' now you're up to bat. Bases loaded do your dance it's easy, take your best shot, just hit it!<br>I've got what it takes playin' my game, So you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me. I'll show you how I swing!  
>You'll never know.<br>Oh I know.  
>If you never try.<br>There's just one little thing that stops me every time, yeah.  
>C'mon!<p>

I don't dance.  
>I know you can.<br>Not a chance, no.  
>If I could do this well you could do that.<br>But I don't dance.  
>Hit it out of the park!<br>I don't dance.  
>I say you can.<br>There's not a chance.  
>Slide home, you score, swingin' on the dance floor.<br>I don't dance, no.  
>Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance. Swing it out, spin around, do the dance.<br>I wanna play ball, not dance hall. I'm makin' a triple not a curtain call.  
>I can prove it to you till you know it's true. 'Cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too.<br>Chad: You're talkin' alot, show me what you got, Stop.

_**Okay that's the end of the story I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry but I just had to add the "I don't dance" song in it somehow! So please review/alert/favourite.**_

_**Love you all XOXO**_


End file.
